


Basic Funding

by usualChromatism (zorzark)



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orion thinks he's dirty but he's just basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorzark/pseuds/usualChromatism
Summary: Orion thinks about what he'll do after he's ruined the ShinganCrimsonZ.





	

With enough money, you could buy anything, even someone’s dignity, and Orion liked to know what price people put on their souls for the evening.  How much did it take to get someone to agree to do whatever he said for one night?  Once they’d agreed, Orion didn’t even need to make them do much.  The idea alone that they’d take his money, whether out of greed, or need…

The beautiful thing about bands was that they (ostensibly) trusted each other.  Getting even one member to give into him was a silent division between the band.  Even if his target was ever honest about what had happened, could anyone ever forgive them for selling out like that?

Would it destroy a band?  The thought makes Orion shiver.

Orion’s fantasy starts at the door to his bedroom as he undoes his belt.  Tonight, the ShinganCrimsonZ are on his mind.

That visual kei band… it would take time to truly bring them low enough for one of them to give in and compromise themselves.  They possessed the sort of thick-headedness that made it both difficult (and a pleasure) to make them face reality.  But that didn’t keep Orion from fantasizing about the day one of them gave in.

Tonight, he considers their bassist.

He can never decide if it’s better when they enjoy it or not, especially with the specimen before him.  Yaiba looks so base, so loose… It is easy to imagine him secretly excited for what came behind closed doors – no matter who it was who took him.  The hungry look of someone who’s gone years without any restraint and is addicted to finding the next man who would use him and never remember who he was.

But it is also tantalizing to imagine him reluctant, shy… someone whose heart would clench and breath freeze when Orion ordered him to lower himself, to strip himself, to display and subject himself to every silent judgement of the violinist’s eyes about his body and ability.

He has had a hard time thinking of ways to humiliate him, since his existence was a humiliation in itself.  But when in doubt, Orion fell to his old standbys: keep them nude and keep them below you.

Orion can just taste the burning shame that would grow behind Yaiba’s eyes when Orion makes it clear he finds him lacking.  It’s a lovely image to finish disrobing himself to as he finally makes it to his bed.

 Orion sets himself on his knees in the middle of the mattress, the stress to his joints makes things feel more real.  It’s easier to picture Yaiba in front of him like this

He starts himself slow, only just creeping a hand in between his legs and massaging his inner thighs.  He likes the feel of his own hands – calloused fingertips on the left, smooth on the right, but each digit thin and long.  The skin of his thigh is soft and pliant.  He’s skinny, but if he carries any weight it’s in his legs.

Argon might sculpt his body, but Orion was born art.

He’d make Yaiba crouch close in front of him and only watch, to start.  He would watch Orion slowly lavish affection on himself as he traces his hands around the base of his cock and brings himself to half-arousal.

“There’s no reason to look that way… I’m a generous man, aren’t I…” he says to himself.

He could force Yaiba to describe the way that he touches himself.  Orion relaxes deeper into his own grip as he rolls the thought over.  He wants to hear Yaiba describe everything – the way Orion caresses himself along his shallow curves and lingers over his chest, how his skin flushes red as he enters full arousal, how his breath goes from shallow to deep and rich…

The Shingan have their idiot pride.  Surely Yaiba would be reluctant, but the more Orion forced him to engage, the more instinct would take over.  Yaiba’s own breath would start to quicken.  He would not want to look away from Orion’s performance, even if he despised himself for it.

Orion slows his pace.  This part of his fantasy requires more care.

Aroused in spite of himself, Yaiba’s thighs would clench together to try and hide himself from Orion.  Once he sees this, Orion smiles and at long last reaches for the other.

He lowers himself onto Yaiba’s lap and grips both of their lengths in one hand.  This close, they can smell mutual need on each other, but only one of them oozes desperation.  Orion takes the opportunity to remind Yaiba that he is the only one allowed to initiate touch.  The dig of his fingernails into the black of Yaiba’s tattoo serves to emphasize his point.  With his other hand still gripping Yaiba’s shaft, the fox can’t pull away.

When he runs his nails down his own chest, a moan escapes Orion, delicate and shaky, even when in his mind he is still coldly smiling at Yaiba in silence. 

He leans in to kiss him.

Would Yaiba bite?  Would he be rough, now that he was finally allowed to touch back?  Would he be desperate?  Orion catches his cheek in his teeth and jerks himself more roughly to accommodate his fantasy.

He feels heavy and it’s a struggle to keep upright.  Warmth creeps up from his groin and digs its way into the rest of him.  His whole body arcs with it and his toes curl against his will.

There’s a word on the tip of his tongue.  Orion has watched the recordings of the ShinganCrimsonZ over and over, taking in their pauper parade.  They always hit the same chords over and over.  And his dear bassist, he always seems to come back to one note in particular: _hence._

Suddenly he can hear it in his ears; a strangled ‘ _hence_ ,’ as Orion bites Yaiba back.  A gasped ‘ _hence_ ,’ as Orion pushes him away and settles his knee into Yaiba’s groin, an action he pantomimes in reality, holding himself up with one hand as the other quickens the pace on his length.  His fantasies may be disjointed but Orion’s fingers are steady.

A cry of ‘ _hence_ ,’ as Yaiba comes against his will.

And Orion comes laughing, spilling freely over his hand and on the bed.  ‘ _Hence._ ’  He hopes Yaiba really says that when he comes.  It would be an injustice if he didn’t.

Orion lay down against his silk sheets, his thoughts still trailing his orgasm.  There’s plenty of space in his bed for him to find a dry spot, and while in the morning his butler will be the one to change the sheets and make everything as it was, Orion eases himself down from his high with the thought of Yaiba cleaning him off with his tongue.

“Good boy… what a _good boy_ … make sure you get every drop…” he murmurs with his face pressed against the bed.  His fingers twitch and dig into the sheets as he imagines running his hands through the bassist’s hair, down to his chin.  He would lift Yaiba’s chin to make him look him in the eyes and reward him with the softest brush of a kiss.

He’s always gentle afterwards, always.  If (when) he finally has the pleasure of taking one of the Shingan for real, he wants to escort his chosen one back to his home personally, by limo, and see him personally to his door.

Orion falls asleep thinking of Yaiba just starting to fray around the edges as Orion hands him a check and closes the door in his face.


End file.
